


Prison Break

by Mally (notcryingonsundays)



Series: Prison Break [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, Memory Loss, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mark can't remember shit ok, this was born of a 3am ramble with my boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcryingonsundays/pseuds/Mally
Summary: Mark awakens in a prison cell with no knowledge of how he got there or how to get out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so somehow my boyfriend and i went from playing that burning barn game (the one where you have to decide who to save, who to throw out the window, and who to leave to burn) to me creating a choose your own adventure story??? idk how but im here for it

Mark awakens in a prison cell with no knowledge of how he got there or how to get out.

There doesn't seem to be anybody else nearby.

His wrists and ankles are shackled to the ground, but he notices three items within arm's length:

1.) a rusty key that looks like it could fit the locks on the chains, but could break at any moment

2.) an envelope that may or may not contain papers

3.) a fully charged video camera


	2. Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> results of last chapter votes
> 
> choice 1: 0 votes  
> choice 2: 2 votes  
> choice 3: 1 vote

Mark's shaking hands struggle to open the envelope. Finally, after several attempts and more than a couple papercuts, he tears the flap open.

The envelope does in fact contain papers.

  
Mark slides them out onto the ground in front of him and spread them out. Which does he examine first?

A.) the papers that have his name written across the top

  
B.) the papers marked with a blood-red CONFIDENTIAL seal

  
C.) the papers signed with a menacingly familiar signature


	3. Envelope: Mark's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> results of last chapter votes
> 
> choice 1: 2 votes  
> choice 2: 0 votes  
> choice 3: 1 vote

Too intrigued to ignore them, Mark skims through the papers with his name.

They appear to be standard information papers. Name, age and date of birth, height, weight, everything seems normal and familiar.

 

Near the bottom of the second page is when things start seeming odd. Under a section labelled "Subject 06-28-89", everything has been blacked out. The same thing occurs under "Experimentations" and "Reactions".

What does Mark do next?

A.) Examine the papers marked with a blood-red CONFIDENTIAL seal?  
B.) Examine the papers signed with a menacingly familiar signature?  
C.) Ignore the other papers and examine a different item?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: if you select option "C", you can choose whether to have mark check out the camera or key

**Author's Note:**

> "how is this going to work?" you ask? well i'll tell you!
> 
> \- at the end of each chapter you'll decide on an action to take and vote on it in the comments
> 
> \- i'll tally up the points and the choice that wins will be that chapter's choice
> 
> \- if you reach a DEAD END, you can go back to the previous chapter and choose a new option
> 
> \- if you have any questions pertaining to the story, i may or may not answer them in the comments.
> 
> \- good luck!


End file.
